r_afandomcom-20200213-history
Government
Organization of the New Unity Alliance Government The Alliance Government is arranged into two distinct branches: the Legislatum and the Magistratum. The Legislatum, or legislative branch, is bicameral, being divided into two tiers: the Senate, which is headed by a democratically-elected President and Vice-President; and the Assembly, presided over by the Prime Minister. The Magistratum, or judiciary branch, consists of a panel of seven chosen Magistrates (judges), one of which acts as the Chief Magistrate. The Legislatum The Senate consists elected officials called Senators that, together with the President and his Advisory Council, debate and legislate such matters as border expansion, treaties, military operations, and the appointment of government officials like Magistrates. Member-Worlds are given three seats (meaning three Senators), granting equal representation. Senators are elected to ten year terms, and can be removed by the calling of a Vote of No Confidence by at least three other Senators. As of 2094, there are a total of 39 Senators. The Joint Defense Council, and ultimately, the current Commander-in-Chief of the ADF, reports to the Secretary of Defense, who is a member of the President’s Advisory Council in the Senate. The Assembly represents the interests of the people, where such things as rights, taxes, spending bills, and improvement to infrastructure are debated. Seats in the Assembly are distributed based on Provincial District population figures on each Member-World; for every one million citizens, one Assembly seat is granted. However, each Provincial District is guaranteed at least one Representative. As of 2094, there are a total of 1,973 Representatives. Each of these Representatives is elected to a six year term. From the ranks of the Assembly, the Prime Minister is chosen, who will act as the Sergeant-at-Arms for the Assembly, and as the liaison to the Senate. However, the primary duty of the Prime Minister is to act as the Chief Diplomat for the Alliance, taking the lead on all foreign affairs and first contact situations. The Magistratum The interpretation of Alliance law is the primary duty of the Magistratum, and therefore, the seven Magistrates. The Magistrates are appointed by the President and confirmed by the Senate, with terms lasting the duration of their life unless they are removed in some fashion. From these seven, a Chief Magistrate is chosen every five years by unanimous vote of the Magistrates themselves. The Chief Magistrate acts as the liaison to the Legislatum and is often the "public face" of the Alliance Court. Provisions within the Alliance Constitution allow the Magistratum to create District Courts within the various Provincial Districts. Most cases within the Alliance are heard in these courts; only matters of State and extreme cases are brought before the Alliance Court. Capital punishment is only prescribed in the most heinous of crimes, such as treason and premeditated murder. However, most judges are reluctant to deliver such a sentence as it runs counter to the Alliance's goals of preserving the population. Typically, as an alternative, citizens convicted of such crimes are sentenced to a life of restitution and remanded to the custody a Penal Labor Complex, often located on remote asteroids within the galaxy. Member-Worlds Within each Member System, the individual Member-Worlds, whether they be a planet or a moon, are each managed by a democratically-elected Governor and Lieutenant Governor. The Governors work with their respective Senators and Representatives to ensure the needs of the people are met. Governors serve six year terms. The Member-World election for Governor must not coincide with the year of the senatorial election. Provincial Districts (Provinces) To respond to the needs of the local population, Provincial Districts (commonly called Provinces) are established on each planet or moon. Each Province is managed by a Commissioner and Vice-Commissioner, who are elected by a democratic process to serve for anywhere from four to eight years, depending on the type of ballot and the particular Province. Commissioners typically work closely with their Representatives to make sure the citizens' needs are heard in the Assembly. As of 2090, there are a total of 1,973 federally-recognized Provincial Districts: • New Optera: 879 • Epsilon: 601 • Ishtar: 430 • Cizion: 30 • Haydon IV: 21 • New Praxis: 4 • Srzmelkor Cluster: 3 • Ninurta, Tammuz: 1 • Amolar, Peliar Zel: 1 • Algeron III: 1 • Coridan III: 1 • Earth: 1 NUA Peacekeeping Corps The PKC has its roots in the old Earth GMP, or Global Military Police, which was established as part of the ASC (Armies of the Southern Cross) from about 2015 through 2031 when the Invid arrived and wiped out the ASC. Fast forward to 2063, and the Earth is rebuilding. The RDF was rechristened the EDF (Earth Defense Force) and with it, the GMP was reborn. In 2071, the Galactica Colony Mission was launched, and soon, the planets of the Epsilon Eridani system were found. Epsilon II was settled. At this time, the GMP continued to serve strictly in a military capacity, overseeing fleet security and colonization efforts on a large scale. However, the need for an organized civilian police force was quickly realized, and thus the Epsilon Peacekeepers Corps (EPKC) was established. By 2073, after the Razing of Earth by the Super Zentraedi, the remainder of Earth's population was commuted to Epsilon. The GMP particularly suffered casualties, as their assignments were primarily ground installations on Earth. 2075 saw the end of the final three Robotech Elders, and the formation of the New Unity Alliance (NUA). Having formally established Huntersville as the Alliance capitol, the government was restructured to make way for greater, galactic-scale growth. Once again, the GMP was reorganized, and folded into the successfully-structured EPKC to form the NUAPKC, or just simply the PKC. In its current form, now nearly in its 25th year, the PKC, also known as "the watchdog of the Alliance", serves as civilian police force, civilian intelligence and investigation, military police, and "secret service" combined. The PKC is headed by a ranking General who serves as part of the Joint Defense Council (JDC). However, the highest-ranking official within the PKC is the Inspector General, a lifetime appointment by the Prime Minister that must be confirmed by the President, with veto power vested solely in the Senate. The Inspector General's duty is not only that of a public servant, but also to serve on the President's Advisory Council. The PKC is the umbrella title for what is really four distinct organizations within the government and military that coordinate and cooperate together for a single mission: protect and defend the Alliance from internal threats. The two broadest structures within the PKC are the Civilian Sector (CS) and the Military Sector (MS). This distinction is important, as it is necessary to delineate the two groups to uphold particular constitutional laws and rights, and by the same token, not defeat or break others. For example, PKC-MS officers cannot assemble within city limits unless certain circumstances arise (for a modern example, U.S. Armed Forces cannot be set against the civilian populace; exceptions arise with the National Guard). The Civilian Sector is comprised of three Departments: the Alliance Police/APD (usually denoted by city or province; e.g., APD Huntersville); the Alliance Guard/AG (who are effectively, the modern Secret Service); and the Alliance Intelligence Bureau/AIB (a single, galaxy-wide agency that coordinates surveillance and human intel - the FBI, CIA, and NSA combined). The Military Sector contains but one Department, the Alliance Military Police/AMP, which is further broken down into Divisions for shipboard deployments, installation protection, and federal penal institutions. Confederated Supply & Logistics More commonly known as CS&L, Confederated Supply & Logistics is a non-profit co-op of civilian and military liaisons that provide coordination and oversight of Omniculture farming and processing as well as shipbuilding activities. CS&L is headquartered on Space Station Liberty in orbit of Epsilon. Its two major divisions are Confederated Warehouse, which occupies the bulk of the Galactica Orbital Defense Platform; and Confederated Shipyards, the massive shipbuilding facilities within Liberty. More than 90% of the civilian and military vessels produced in the galaxy are built at Liberty. CS&L awards contracts for manufacturing facilities to companies that demonstrate responsible leadership, community service, and that can provide high quality goods and services to the Alliance. Starting in 2096, CS&L will relocate its offices to Space Station Freedom in orbit of Cizion.